Pocky!
by SasuNaru'sHeart0205
Summary: Sasuke is walking home from training and sees Gaara... with some Pocky! What will happen? x Oroginal pairings: SasuNaru and GaaraLee.


Hey peepz, if there are any out there!! This is a short SasuGaara thingy, mainly SasuNaru and GaaraLee, that I wrote at school. My friend was just joking when she said to write this, but I did anyway. ._.

ANYWHO!! Dei-chan, will you do the honors?

Don't call me that, un.

*sigh* fine, DEIDARA... pleaaassee?

Fine... Kurai-chan Doesn't own Naruto and never will because she sucks and it would end up in a hot, smexy yaoi mess, un. *drools*

Ugh....Go find Sasori, that will be all...

*Yes, un*

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

It was just a regular day in the village of Konohagakure, and Sasuke was walking home from training. While he was heading through the woods, he heard the bushes rustle and caught sight of a familiar figure.

"Gaara." The red-head smirked and headed towards the raven-haired boy.

"I have something, and I need some help..." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he stared at Gaara for a minute.

"Um... Okay?" 'I hope its not what I think it is... Damn my perverted mind!', Sasuke thought as he watched Gaara take off his gourd. Instead, he pulled a small red box out of it... Wait, wasn't that supposed to hold sand?.. Ahh, whatever.

"Ooh, you have Pocky? I didn't think you were that kind of person to carry it around..."

"Ive never had it before. Temari got pissed off at me and gave it to me, she said to go find someone to play the 'Pocky Game' with. The only problem is, I don't know how to play."

Sasuke just stared. Was he serious?

"Naruto and I play that all the time. That's the second thing he likes to get every day besides ramen."

"Can you show me how to play? You know, so Lee and I can play."

"Hn.. sure..."

Gaara handed Sasuke the box and just stood back and watched the boy open it.

Okay, so first, I put one end in my mouth, and you out the other end in yours." He demonstrated by lightly sticking it between his teeth. "Second, we both chew it at the same time. The first one to let go loses."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Gaara stepped forward and glared at the raven-haired boy. "Theres no way in hell I'm going to lose to you." Said boy just rolled his eyes and waited until Gaara stuck the other end between his own teeth.

"Okay. 3..2..1." The two boys slowly began chewing the stick, going until their noses touched. Sasuke suddenly jerked away, then lowered his head slightly, hiding a blush and cursed under his breath. "Im used to playing this with Naru-" His sentence was cut short from Gaara eagerly shoving another stick in his mouth.

"Again." The red-head growled and once again put the other end in his mouth, only this time he started chewing immediately. Sasuke quickly caught on, then got a devious look in his eyes as he got an idea. He chewed a little faster, and eventually in a matter of a second, his lips met Gaara's rough ones. The red-heads eyes widened slightly as Sasuke deepened the kiss, and tried pulling away slowly, only to find the other boys hands wrapped firmly around his neck. After a few seconds Gaara realized he was getting this whether he liked it or not, so he eventually gave in. He moved his lips along with Sasuke's sloppily, thinking the boy would pull away soon.

Wrong.

Instead, Sasuke poked his tongue against Gaara's asking for entrance, and before he could force it in Gaara forcefully pulled away and stared at a confused Sasuke.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Were you even THINKING about Naruto?!"

"Oh? What about Lee? I know you enjoyed it, or else you would have pulled away sooner, am I wrong?" Sasuke smirked at his remark.

The red head just stood staring at him. Sasuke was right, why the hell didn't he pull away when he could have? Yet again, the almost make-out session was extremely hot, and it felt somewhat right...

"Hn." That's all Gaara let out before he pressed his lips firmly to Sasuke's. Before he could react, Gaara pulled away just as quickly while wearing a somewhat perverted smile that looked strange yet sexy on him. "Im going to find Lee... thanks, by the way..." And at that he spun on his heel and walked away.

Sasuke was eventually left alone, still a little shocked from the sudden kiss that just took place. A certain thought crossed his mind; Why had he wanted to kiss Gaara so badly? After all, the boy only wanted to know how to play that game. Suddenly, Sasuke sat down and pervertedly grinned while playing a devious look in his eyes, staring into space.

For not wanting it, Gaara was a damn good kisser.


End file.
